


Sweaters & Confessions

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, River is cute in a sweater ok, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Fluff that I wrote but never uploaded. The Doctor discovers that River looks cute in a sweater.





	Sweaters & Confessions

It was a few weeks after Berlin for the Doctor and the Ponds, and a week after they'd discovered who River was for her.

The Doctor had dropped his friends off back at their house after their latest death-defying adventure, and was stood at the console, fiddling.

He was wondering whether to go and see River- he wanted to see his not-quite wife (he was almost certain that they were married), the madwoman who drove him crazy, who knew how to fly his ship better than he did (almost.)

To his surprise, the Tardis took off into flight, and then landed again.

"Steady on, Old Girl!" He exclaimed.

In answer, the ship lurched to a stop.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

She hummed at him.

"River?"

Another hum.

"Ah, you always take me where I need to go." He smiled.

The timelord straightened his bowtie and swept his hair back, making sure that he looked okay. He then exited his ship, to find that they'd landed just outside of River's cell.

River herself was sat on her cot, writing in her diary-she hadn't noticed the arrival because the Tardis had taken the brakes off.

To his surprise, she was wearing a big white fluffy v-necked sweater, purple leggings, and fuzzy pink socks-she looked adorable.

"You're wearing a sweater." He stated.

River stopped writing, and looked up at him. "Hello, Sweetie. Where are we for you?"

"We just did Berlin a few weeks ago. You?"

"Ah, I came back from explaining to my parents and dropping everyone home a week ago. Demon's Run." She replied, closing her diary and standing up.

"So... Nearly linear?"

"I guess, sort of." River responded with a smile-he was so close to marrying her. "And yes, I am wearing a sweater. And leggings. And fuzzy socks. It's what I like to relax in-as much as one can relax in prison."

"Where are the guards?"

"I may have gotten a little bored and kissed them with hallucinogenic lipstick..." She admitted.

"You naughty girl." The Doctor tried to look cross, but failed.

"I can be a _lot_ naughtier than that, Sweetie." River responded with a grin, getting up and making her way up to the bars. "So, are you going to break me out or what?"

"Fine." He replied with a smile, and soniced the lock on her door.

An alarm began to ring, River quickly gathered her diary up, grabbed the bag at the foot of her bed, and hurried out of her cell, took the Doctor's hand, and dragged him into the Tardis.

Once they were inside, she dropped her bag into the Doctor's hands, still keeping hold of her diary, made her way over to the central console, slipping and  sliding in her socks, and eased them into the vortex. "That's us safe."

"Uh, where d'you want this?" He asked, holding her bag out.

"Honestly, there's nothing dangerous in there. You can hold it for a while, it's what men do for their other halves." River stated. "Oh..." She realised what she'd said, remembering their kiss in Stormcage. "Sorry." She took her bag from him.

The Doctor caught her arm just as she was about to turn away. "It's okay-I know that you're probably my wife."

"Spoilers, Sweetie." She said softly. "Okay."

"I should have realised that our first kiss from my perspective would be your last. I'm sorry, and I promise that it won't be. When I'm older, when I'm properly your Doctor, I'll come back and visit you in Stormcage."

"Okay." River nodded.

The Doctor pulled her close, into his arms.

She accepted the hug, slipping her diary into her bag.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, she stood back a little and the pair kissed, holding each other close. She let him lead the kiss this time, seeing as she'd shocked him the last time.

When they broke apart to breathe, the Doctor rested his forehead against her own. "That was nice."

"It was." River smiled-she would have liked to have taken it further, but she'd done the first time for both of them on their wedding night.

She pulled away from him, taking her bag. "I'll put this in my room."

"Okay." He nodded.

A few minutes later, River made her way into the sitting room.

To her surprise, the Doctor was there, reading a book.

"What're you reading?" She asked, sitting next to him on the cozy red sofa.

The sitting room that they were in was for their use only, companions couldn't access it. She didn't think that she'd ever seen him in there this young.

There was a fire crackling in the corner, the regeneration gold walls adorned with portraits of the two of them-there was one of her as Cleopatra, and one of the pair of them in period dress. River was glad that the Tardis had hidden the ones that contained spoilers, for him. There were bookcases, and a drinks cabinet (his older self quite enjoyed wine) and a tin of their favourite biscuits, Jammie Dodgers, somewhere. The carpet was Tardis blue.

"The Time Traveller's wife." The Doctor replied.

"Ah, it reminds you of us?"

"Yes." He responded, closing the book. "River?"

"Yes?"

He took her hands in his own. "I-I think that I love you."

River's hearts melted. "Oh Doctor, I love you too. To the end of the universe and back, a million times."

"Really?"

She kissed him quickly. "Yes, I do."

"Then, ditto. I know that I'm still young, for you, but I know that I care for and love you very deeply." The Doctor let go of her hands, and wrapped one around her waist.

She shuffled closer to him. "I know." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know," He regarded her outfit. "I think that you look adorable in what you're wearing."

River wrinkled her nose and laughed at him. "Really?"

He booped her on the nose. "You're even cuter when you do that."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me." She teased.

"I will." He responded, and kissed her.

 

 


End file.
